disneyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Judy Hopps
Officer Judy Hopps ist eine der Hauptcharaktere im Film Zoomania. Sie ist eine Häsin, die neu nach Zoomania zieht, um dort als Polizistin zu arbeiten. Dort wird sie schnell in einen Fall verwickelt, welchen sie zusammen mit Nick Wilde lösen muss. Josefine Preuß ist die deutsche Synchronsprecherin von Judy Hopps.Zoomania - Im Synchronstudio Hintergrund Entwicklung Eine frühe Version von Judy|thumb|left|200px Für die meiste Zeit der Produktions des Films, war Judy nicht der Hauptcharakter der Geschichte. Der Film war ursprünglich über Nick Wilde, während Judy nur als „Sidekick“ konzipiert war. Sie war bereits Mitglied der Polizei von Zoomania und ihr wurde Nick als neuer Polizist zugewiesen. Im Laufe der Geschichte wären die beiden dann Freunde geworden. Die Handlung des Films war, dass Judy Nick dabei hilft zu beweisen, dass er ein Verbrechen nicht begangen hat, für das er beschuldigt wird.Rebecca Keegan (9. August 2013): „At D23, Disney announces new animated feature 'Zootopia'“. Los Angeles Times (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 21. Januar 2019. Sie war außerdem die beste Polizisten der Polizei in Zoomania, aber ihre Motivationen blieben gleich.The Art of Zootopia: Seite 30 Ihre Figur war anfangs auch etwas aggressiver geplant, wie ein erfahrener Polizist. Sie war viel zynischer und erfahrener. Sie war auch mehr eine Außenseiterin, auch unter den Hasen. Das ging soweit, dass ihr eigener Vater sie nicht eindeutig identifizieren konnte. Ein Jahr vor der geplanten Veröffentlichung des Films, wurde die aktuelle Version den Filmemachern der Pixar Animation Studios gezeigt. Die Reaktionen auf diese Version des Films waren, dass es schwer fällt sich für die Charaktere zu begeistern und dass die Geschichte zu düster ist. Bryon Howard und das Filmteam überarbeiteten daraufhin die Geschichte, sodass der Zuschauer Judy Hopps verfolgen würde.Joe Strike (4. März 2016): „‘Zootopia:’ Disney’s Latest and Greatest Animal Kingdom“. Animation World Network (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 21. Januar 2019. Für Nick war die Gesellschaft verdorben und die Geschichte aus seiner Sicht zu erzählen, war zu düster und lies die Stadt und die Geschichte weniger schön aussehen, als sie es eigentlich war. Doch durch Judys Augen, die sehr optimistisch ist, wirkt es ganz anders und der Aspekt, dass sie frisch ankommt und sich erstmal an den harten Alltag anpassen muss, ist ein wichtiger emotionaler Aspekt der Geschichte.Germain Lussier (20. Januar 2016): „How Disney Fixed a Huge Mistake With Zootopia, Just One Year Before Release“ io9 (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 21. Januar 2019. Diese Änderungen wurden positiv aufgenommen. Obwohl einige Teile der Geschichte umgeschrieben werden mussten, spürten die Filmmacher eine viel engere Verbindung zu Judy und ihrer Geschichte.Imagining Zootopia Früheres Leben Bonnie und Stu Hopps, Judys Eltern|thumb|250px Judy lebte früher in Bunny Burrows (Nageria), zog aber von der Farm weg, um etwas Gutes als Polizistin zu tun. Es war schon immer ihr größter Traum, als Polizistin zu arbeiten. Doch alle anderen wollten ihr diesen Traum ausreden, da Hasen nun einmal schreckhafter Natur sind und noch nie Polizisten waren. Judy lässt sich davon doch nicht beirren und meistert die Polizeischule mit ihren eigenen Fähigkeiten und spielt ihre Vorzüge gekonnt aus. Nachdem sie die Polizeischule als Klassenbeste abgeschlossen hat, steht für sie fest: Sie will unbedingt in die große Stadt Zoomania, um dort als Polizistin für Recht und Ordnung zu sorgen! Persönlichkeit Judy ist 24 Jahre alt, hat ein enorm großes Herz, einen großen Sinn für Humor und ist sehr süß. Aber nenn sie nicht niedlich, darauf reagiert Judy etwas empfindlich. Es gibt Situationen, da wird Judy emotional. Man sollte sie nie unterschätzen, denn manche Leute verwechseln Freundlichkeit mit Naivität oder Dummheit und das ist Judy ganz sicher nicht! Viele Tiere unterschätzen sie außerdem noch wegen ihrer Größe und ihrer Identität "Hase". Außerdem ist sie unglaublich ehrgeizig, da sie für ihre Träume kämpft, obwohl diese unmöglich zu erreichen scheinen. Sie ist sehr tatkräftig und versucht, die Aufmerksamkeit, die sie eigentlich verdient, zu bekommen. Beziehungen zu anderen Charakteren Nick Wilde thumb|right|Nick Wilde und Judy Hopps als Partner.|250px Judy und Nick kommen erst gar nicht miteinander klar, da sie beide grundverschieden sind: Die kleine hoffnungsvolle Judy träumt von einer Karriere als Polizistin in Zoomania, der Stadt, in der alles möglich zu sein scheint, während Nick seit Jahren nur dessen Schattenseiten kennt und versucht, Judy das Leben genauso schwer zu machen, wie einst ihm. Nach einiger Zeit bemerkt Judy aber, dass in Nick doch ein guter Fuchs steckt und auch dieser fängt an, sie zu respektieren, sodass beide Freunde werden. Erste Begegnung: Judy verrichtet gerade ihre langweilige Arbeit als Politesse, als sie zufällig einen Fuchs in eine Eisdiele schleichen sieht. Aufgrund ihres Misstrauens gegenüber Füchsen folgt sie ihm, muss dann aber feststellen, dass dieser Fuchs scheinbar gut erzogen ist, da er seinem Sohn nur ein Eis kaufen will. Der Ladenbesitzer weigert sich jedoch, da er Füchsen nicht traut. Judy ist berührt, als der Vater dies traurig seinem Sohn erklären möchte und erpresst den Verkäufer mittels nicht eingehaltenen Hygienevorschriften. Als der Vater jedoch bemerkt, dass er gar kein Geld dabei hat, zahlt Judy es für ihn und versichert ihm, dass sie sich freue, endlich einen kultivierten Fuchs zu sehen, woraufhin dieser sich als Nick Wilde vorstellt. Schon bald muss Judy jedoch feststellen, dass Nick sie betrogen hat, da der andere Fuchs nicht sein Kind war und er das Eis weiterverkaufte. Als Judy ihn wütend zur Rede stellt bleibt er gelassen und macht sich über ihre Naivität lustig. Ein Hase könnte nie eine Polizistin sein, meint er. Diese Worte kränken Judy stark und sie fühlt sich in dem Vorurteil, dass Füchse herzlos und hinterhältig sind, bestätigt. Kurz darauf schafft sie es, einen Auftrag zu bekommen, wobei sie innerhalb von 48 Stunden einen Otter finden muss. Auf einem Foto entdeckt sie Nick, der den Otter gekannt zu haben scheint und macht sich auf die Suche nach ihm, da sie sich rächen will und verwickelt ihn in ein Gespräch. Nick versucht sie abzuweisen, Judy legt ihn aber herein, indem sie Aufnahmen von dem vorherigen Gespräch mit Nick zeigt, wobei er von seinem Beruf erzählt hatte und wie viel er verdient. Judy bemerkt, dass er Steuern hinterzogen hat. Sie erpresst ihn und sagt er kann die Aufnahme haben, wenn sie fertig sein. Genervt willigt dieser ein. Zuerst versucht Nick häufig, Judy's Auftrag zu versauen, da er verärgert ist, dass sie ihn hereingelegt hat. Dennoch beeindruckt Judy ihn häufig, da sie schlauer ist, als er es von Hasen erwartet hatte. Judy freut sich über die Veränderung des Fuchses und dessen schlauen Verstand und rettet ihm in dem Amazonasviertel das Leben. Er bedankt sich bei Judy, die bescheiden abwinkt. Als Judy nach einer Niederlage von ihrem Chef aufgefordert wird, ihre Dienstmarke abzugeben, setzt sich Nick für die niedergeschlagene Judy ein. Judy ist tief berührt, da sie sich von ihm keine Unterstützung erhofft hatte und bedankt sich bei ihm. Nick erzählt, dass ihm als Kind keiner vertraut hatte, da er ein Fuchs ist und er so das geworden ist, was man von im erwartet hatte: Ein hinterhältiger Fuchs. Judy ist tief betroffen und berührt, da auch sie das in ihm gesehen hatte und versucht ihm klar machen, dass es ihr leid tue, wobei es Nick zu gefühlduselig wird und er herumalbert. In den darauffolgenden Ermittlungen hilft Nick Judy viel und freiwillig, sodass sie Nick nach dem Lösen des Falles fragt, ob er Polizist und ihr Partner werden wolle. Nick scheint glücklich und hilft Judy sich für das Interview vorzubereiten. Während des Interviews äußert sie sich zum ersten Mal über die Veränderung der gefundenen Tieren und führt dies auf ihre Raubtier-Gene zurück. Nach dem Interview scheint Nick wütend und fragt sie, ob ihr klar seie, dass auch er unter den Begriff "Raubtier" falle. Judy ist sprachlos und erklärt Nick, dass er anders sei. Trotzdem glaubt Nick ihr nicht und fragt sie schließlich, ob sie Angst vor ihm habe, wobei er nach vorne springt und die Zähne fletscht. Judy's angeborene Angst lässt sie erschrocken zurückzucken und nach dem Fuchs-Abwehrspray an ihrem Gürtel greifen, welches sie beim Abschied aus Nageria von ihren Eltern bekommen hat, woraufhin Nick enttäuscht geht. Judy fühlt sich miserabel und kündigt ihren Job nachdem ihr die Tragweite und Auswirkungen dessen, was sie während des Interviews sagte bewusst wird und kehrt nach Nageria zurück. Als sie jedoch eine neue Fährte zu dem alten, nie richtig geklärten Fall mit den wild gewordenen Raubtieren findet, sucht sie Nick auf, der ihr jedoch den Rücken zukehrt. Traurig und weinend bittet Judy ihn, ihr zu helfen, danach könne er sie wieder hassen. Nick, der Judy's Geständnis aufgenommen hat, spielt es ab und meint spaßig, in 48 Stunden könne sie es löschen. Erleichtert heult Judy an Nick gelehnt kurz weiter und Nick nimmt sie in die Arme. Zusammen lösen die beiden den Fall, wobei sie hervorragend miteinander auskommen. Am Ende wird Nick doch Polizist und Judy's Partner, wobei die beiden sich ständig liebevoll necken und sich, wie man am Ende des Filmes erfährt, zueinander hingezogen fühlen. Galerie Judy_Hopps_Konzept.png|Frühes Konzept von Judy Zoomanie Promo.jpg|Erstes Promo-Bild zu Zoomania Zoomania_1.png Zoomania_2.png Zoomania D23 2.jpg Nick_Wilde_und_Judy_Hopps_Konzept.jpg Judy und Nick.png Einzelnachweise Quellen *''Zoomania'' Navigation ar:جودي هوبز en:Judy Hopps es:Judy Hopps fr:Judy Hopps id:Judy Hopps it:Judy Hopps nl:Judy Hopps pl:Judy Hops pt-br:Judy Hopps ru:Джуди Хоппс zh:哈茱蒂 Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Zoomania (Charaktere) Kategorie:Tiere Kategorie:Polizeioffiziere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Weibliche Charaktere